1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery and a battery module, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery and a battery module with an improved connecting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery can be used as a power source for driving motors, e.g., of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like. The rechargeable battery may be used in small electronic devices as a single cell battery or in motor-driving power sources, etc., as a battery module in which a plurality of cells are electrically coupled.
In a battery module, electrode terminals of rechargeable batteries are connected by a bus bar. The bus bar may be fixed to the rechargeable battery, e.g., by a nut or by welding.